Volar por ti
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: De todos sus errores ese era el más grande: Amar a la persona equivocada. Pero si había una pequeña esperanza Hinata dejaría su miedo y lucharía. Iba a atreverse a volar, esperando con el corazón que Sasuke volara con ella. Two-shot. *Para flordezereso*
1. Ganas de volar

**D**isclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Mini fic de dos capítulos.

Para: _flordezereso_. Por su cumpleaños, por ser fan SasuHina y, obvio, por amar a cierto portugués tanto como yo. ¡Gaby! Muchos abrazos, querida.

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO UNO

.-*-. Ganas de volar.-*-.

* * *

La cuadrilla de ninjas descansaba alrededor de la fogata. Un fuego de matices naranjas y azulosos serpenteaba y lamía los troncos al mismo tiempo que proveía de calor para cocer la carne de los peces que, clavados en varitas de madera, se asaban para ser la cena. Luego de uno minutos de espera, el equipo diez, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga degustaban lo que sería la ultima cena fuera de Konoha. Estaban a sólo un día y medio de arribar a la aldea.

La misión en conjunto que habían desarrollado había terminado con resultados satisfactorios. La hija del líder del la Aldea del Cobre se casaría con uno de los hijos del líder de la Aldea de la Plata. Un matrimonio arreglado que acarrearía muchas satisfacciones para ambas familias. La reunión en un solo lugar de gente tan rica y pudiente resultaba tentadora para los ladrones y los forajidos. Temiendo la presencia de estos, los líderes habían contratado los servicios de protección de Konoha. Afortunadamente, sólo habían ocurrido incidentes menores en los días previos a la boda, lo más fuerte que se había suscitado había sido un intento de rapto de la novia para obligar a las familias a pagar una fuerte suma para devolverla. Cosa que los shinobis de la hoja habían evitado que sucediera. Al cabo de una semana la pareja contraía matrimonio sin contratiempo alguno que lo impidiera.

- Shikamaru, si vas a fumar aléjate de aquí.- reprochó Ino a su compañero que ya sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

- Mendokusai, Ino no grites…- soltó el chico situándose a una distancia considerable de la rubia.

Mientras miraba a sus compañeros, un poco alejado de ellos, Sasuke tuvo que admitir que el equipo diez estaba muy bien complementado. Shikamaru era un buen líder y estratega, Ino tenía unos dotes para el espionaje bastantes admirables, y Choji representaba muy bien la fuerza bruta del equipo. Aunque claro, Sasuke frunció la boca al ver a este último, con la cantidad de comida que el Akimichi consumía era casi imposible que se quedara sin energía.

Unas palabras que se oyeron apenas en un susurro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Arigato, S-Sasuke.- había proferido Hinata con algo de timidez atreviéndose a tocarle.

Sasuke se giró para mirar la mano que descansaba en su antebrazo, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo. Hinata retiró la mano, tenía bastante sabido que a Sasuke no le gustaba el contacto físico. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a tener una aceleración impresionante. Cada vez que los ojos de Sasuke le miraban así, sucedía lo mismo. La Hyuuga se llevó las manos al pecho, las mejillas se colorearon en automático.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

- P-por haberme ayudado…

Las sombras del fuego creó una serie de sombras es el rostro de Sasuke dándole un aspecto siniestro. Sus ojos como pozos de desierto, infinitos y vacíos, capturaron los de Hinata de nuevo. La garganta de la muchacha se seco, pero no por miedo, en los orbes negros que parecían nunca reflejar nada ella podía ver algo, un atisbo de algo.

- No agradezcas, era mi deber…

Dicho eso el joven se levantó internándose en el bosque. Hinata con expresión atribulada le vio perderse entre la espesura. El equipo diez le vio marcharse pero no dijeron nada.

"Era mi deber"

Justo las palabras que Hinata no quería escuchar. La joven soltó un suspiro pesado, sin embargo la sensación opresora de su pecho seguía intacta. Los ojos perlados se entornaron, la tristeza se presentaba en ellos una vez más.

De todos los errores que había cometido en su vida con el que lidiaba en ese momento era el más grande. Y el más terrible. Una equivocación que le costaba desvelos, impaciencia, y mucha desesperanza; un error que le garantizaba desdicha para toda su vida si no lograba superarlo. Y Hinata se había sincerado consigo misma desde hacía mucho, ya que ella tenía la inevitable certeza de que nunca lo superaría. Se había enamorado de él.

- No te preocupes Hinata… Todo estará bien… - escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Ino.

La morena miró a la rubia que sonreía con amabilidad.

- Yo… puse en peligro la misión.- murmuró.

Por causa de la Hyuuga, la misión había estado a punto de ser un fracaso y desatarse una tragedia. La novia, una chica tímida, había hecho desde el principio muy buenas migas con Hinata (tal vez por la similitud de destinos). La joven había pedido incluso que fuera la Hyuuga quien la custodiara personalmente los días que estuvieran en la villa.

Todo se había llevado a cabo con normalidad pero dos noches antes del matrimonio, un par de ninjas renegados se habían colado hasta la habitación de la futura desposada intentando llevársela para secuestrarla. Sin embargo la joven del Byakugan les había detenido, inclusive les había dejado fuera de combate, pero el lado excesivamente sentimental de Hinata había estado a punto de costarle la vida.

Uno de los dos ninjas, casi un niño, había llorado enfrente de ella, pidiéndole no les entregara ya que si lo hacía lo más probable que sucediera fuese que los mataran. El chico rogándole, se había acercado a ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas… lágrimas que nunca escurrieron.

Cuando Hinata quiso reaccionar su cuerpo estaba paralizado, el shinobi le había hecho caer en un genjutsu. Dentro de su mente el chico, quien al mirarlo de cerca Hinata se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo era tanto, se burlaba de ella, de su debilidad e ingenuidad.

Con sus extraños ojos turquesa el bandido se había aproximado a escasos centímetros de ella. Había bastado un parpadeo de esos ojos para que el cuerpo inerme de Hinata se suspendiera en el aire segundos después la joven comenzaba a sentir como una cuerda invisible se empezaba a cerrar alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba atrapada, intentaba romper de alguna manera la técnica ilusoria pero no podía. El aire comenzaba a escasear de sus pulmones, en frente de ella el muchacho con ojos perversos disfrutaba al ver como ella peleaba por obtener algo de aire. El chico volvió a parpadear materializando de la nada un brillante kunai.

Empezó a acercar poco a poco la filosa hoja al rostro de Hinata, la chica abrió los ojos al sentir el frío del metal en su piel. Era el fin se dijo, entonces de súbito miraba como el chico se evaporaba ante ella. El fuerte golpe que había experimentado Hinata al caer al piso le devolvió a la realidad. A un lado de ella, el chico vuelto una masa sanguinolenta, lucía desmayado. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el horrible estado que tenía su atacante, momento después la chica se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar. En frente de ella, Sasuke Uchiha le veía con los ojos más atemorizantes que ella hubiera podido recordar.

- No estoy hablando de la misión, Hinata.- dijo Ino. La joven de cabellos negros abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Puedo notar desde hace bastante tiempo que lo tuyo por él pasó a ser algo… más. ¿No es así?

Hinata se sintió avergonzada de que alguien más pudiera saberlo, y de que sintieran pena por ella. Sólo Shino y Kiba sabían que sí había algo que Hinata en realidad detestaba con todo su fuero interno era recibir miradas de lástima o compasión. La Hyuuga movió la cabeza intentando negar pero en pocos instantes sus traidores sentimientos de pesar sacaron unas traslucidas lágrimas.

- Gomenasai, Ino…- dijo pasando la manga de su chaqueta por sus ojos. Suspiró hondo y pudo contener el llanto, sólo que al hacerlo algo puntiagudo y doloroso se le incrustaba en el pecho.

- Oye, no crees que si él sigue con todo esto…- Ino tomó su mano izquierda.- Es por algo…

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Sasuke volvía con una pila de troncos para la fogata.

El moreno las miró. El rostro de Ino estaba demasiado serio, Sasuke escuchó a la Yamanaka musitarle algo a Hinata luego la chica se levantó y se volvió a su lugar junto a su equipo. Los ojos negros se dirigieron a Hinata, ésta desvió de inmediato la mirada hacia la fogata. Más sin embargo Sasuke había visto que sus ojos blancos estaban enrojecidos por lágrimas.

Sasuke se inclinó junto a la fogata y apiló los troncos a un lado, alimentando el fuego danzarín con unos cuantos más. Shikamaru, le miró y asintió en muestra de agradecimiento.

- I-Iré un momento al río.- dijo Hinata.

El equipo diez asintió, Sasuke ni siquiera volteó, pero de soslayo le vio acercarse al río que estaba a penas a unos veinte metros de distancia. El Uchiha tomó su cantimplora y dio un sorbo de agua.

El regreso de Sasuke a Konoha se había dado hacía tres años. Si bien el Uchiha había participado en el ataque en contra de la aldea había sido gracias a él y su fase absoluta del Sharingan que el Biju de diez colas (al fin creado por Madara) no había arrasado con Konoha y con todo lo existente. Madara había huido jurando vengarse de su sobrino.

Sasuke, con la ayuda de Naruto y Yamato, había logrado controlar al mítico espíritu, y entre los tres había conseguido de nuevo separarlo hasta volverlo otra vez en nueve partes, aunque no pudieron evitar que dichas nueve esencias poderosas se dispersaran de nueva cuenta por el mundo.

Aunque tarde, Sasuke se había dado cuenta del porqué su hermano se había sacrificado. La guerra era el verdadero demonio que no se debía invocar, un demonio que arrebataba todo y no dejaba nada sólo devastación y más odio.

Los cientos de muertos, los niños sin padres, el olor a muerte y un dolor interminable, eso era lo que el Uchiha podía sentir en todo Konoha. Naruto, Sakura y hasta el mismo Yamato, abogaron por Sasuke cuando este se entregó y ofreció su cabeza como castigo por el daño cometido a la aldea.

Pero la vida le daría a Sasuke dos oportunidades insospechadas.

El Concejo y los jefes de cada clan barajearon los pros y los contras de permitirle vivir de nuevo en la villa. Los pros fueron mayores, por muy poco. La luz de la que Gaara le había hablado hacía tanto tiempo, al fin Sasuke podía verla. Era pequeña pero era una luz de esperanza. Compartiendo bastantes misiones con diversos equipos, Sasuke había tenido muchas ocasiones para conocer más a fondo a sus compañeros. Aunque algunos aun lo miraban con recelo y otros al parecer con miedo, la mayoría de ellos en menor o mayor medida le aceptaban. Esa fue la primera oportunidad para empezar de nuevo que el destino le brindaba.

La segunda, sin que lo pensara de nuevo, había llegado hacía cuatro meses cuando el líder del Souke había pedido una cita con él para tratar un asunto de suma importancia. La idea del líder del Clan era crear de nuevo un centro de vigilancia en la villa. Restablecer el Centro de policía Uchiha. Y ya que ellos eran los mejores en detectar chakra y Sasuke el principal objetivo si Madara volvía, lo congruente era que los Hyuuga en conjunción con el chico ejercieran la jefatura de dicho centro. Además de que en el distrito Uchiha se tenía un edificio dispuesto y perfecto para lo que dicha causa.

Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato (quienes acompañaban a Sasuke) miraban incrédulos a Hiashi. Lejos de lo que todos pensaban, Sasuke había aceptado a cambio de algo (con eso Sasuke pensaba que Hiashi se echaría para atrás en tan estúpido plan, ya que Sasuke lo que realmente pensaba era que el líder no confiaba en él y lo quería mantener en constante vigilancia). Sasuke había pedido casarse con la heredera del clan, argumentando que como esposo de la futura líder, tendría la seguridad de no ser traicionado algún día por ellos. Para mayor sorpresa de todos, Hiashi había accedido.

Dos semanas después, Sasuke se casaba con Hinata en el templo Shinto de la mansión Uchiha. Hinata no había podido negarse a su padre, era su deber como líder siguiente velar por el bien del Clan. Así que acallando una vez más a sus deseos, la chica había aceptado ese destino no deseado.

Los primeros días se habían comportados como si hubiesen sido dos extranjeros en una posada. A pesar de no ser por completo extraños (ambos habían compartido –gracias a Naruto– uno que otro momento de convivencia, dándose cuenta cada quien por su parte, que eran muy similares), la nueva situación que experimentaban les hacía mantenerse uno al margen del otro. El ambiente de su nueva vida no era muy grato para ninguno.

Más sin que ninguno lo previera con el pasar del tiempo habían empezado a encontrar agradable la compañía del otro. Durante las comidas a veces solían compartir detalles sobre las misiones u algún comentario sobre lo que degustaban. Sasuke nunca se detenía al decirle a su "esposa" que era la mejor cocinera de toda la villa. Ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hacía, tal vez porque le agradaba ver sus mejillas llenas de rubor y sus blancos ojos brillantes. Así, de poco en poco fueron adentrándose en sus mundos, volviéndose más cercanos. Había veces en que hasta se sonreían al despedirse.

Pero algo había ocurrido para Sasuke. Esa simple cercanía ya no le parecía suficiente, él quería más de lo que tenían. Porque un mal día sin imaginarlo jamás, se descubrió pensando en que quería que su matrimonio fuera real. Y que lo de Hinata y él fuera más que una simple convivencia basada en un estúpido acuerdo vacío. Sasuke mortificado, se encontró deseando ser un verdadero esposo para Hinata. Ser el confidente, el amante, su apoyo y su aliento.

Aunque el día que decidió dar el paso, hacía tres semanas, Hinata había dejado muy en claro que ella pensaba diferente.

_"Y-Yo no puedo, Sasuke-kun"_

_"No importa, de todas formas tampoco eres lo que yo esperaba"_

Él, en un arrebato de orgullo herido, le había dicho eso. No podía negar que había sentido un placer retorcido al verla bajar la mirada entristecida y casi verla llorar mientras subía aprisa las escaleras. Pero después se había arrepentido. Aún hoy, se arrepentía de haber sido un canalla.

A lo lejos Sasuke escuchó la voz de Shikamaru. Perdido en sus cavilaciones no había oído lo que el Nara le había comentado.

- ¿Decías? –preguntó con su voz hueca.

- Yo haré esta vez la primera guardia. Choji hará la siguiente. Así que esta vez te toca dormir.

- Bien- se limitó a contestar.

Choji se acercó a quitarle algo de madera a la fogata. Ino se estiró mientras soltaba un bostezo, luego se dirigió con mirada adormilada a su tienda. Sólo había dos de ellas. El equipo diez compartía la más grande, la otra era del matrimonio Uchiha.

Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia el riachuelo, podía vislumbrar la figura de Hinata sentada en la rivera. Peleó consigo mismo por no ir por ella, pero cuando tuvo conciencia ya estaba a un lado de su esposa esperándole. Ella seguía con la mirada entristecida, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas.

- Es hora de dormir.

- N-No tengo sueño.- dijo mientras abrazaba más sus rodillas.

- No has tenido unos días muy buenos. El genjutsu que te aplicaron era bastante fuerte, además has hecho esfuerzo por el regreso. Debes descansar.

Hinata se levantó, junto a ella, Sasuke contemplaba el paso de raquítico río.

- Sasuke…kun.- dijo ella. Él la miró, tenía bastante tiempo que no le decía de esa forma.- La-lamento no ser lo que esperas.- confesó bajando los ojos al suelo, los de Sasuke se dirigieron de nuevo al río.

- Hinata, cuando regresemos a Konoha lo mejor será terminar con todo esto.

La voz no tenía ninguna connotación emocional, los ojos negros seguían inamovibles, fijo en el correr del agua.

- Si es lo que quieres… está bien.- aceptó ella.

- No es lo que yo quiera Hinata, es lo que nos hará mejor a ambos.

- Oh.

De nuevo los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban. Los orbes blancos de Hinata parecían tan llenos de dolor, que Sasuke quería creer que se debía a lo que acababan de acordar, pero sabía que no era así. Hinata suspiró, esta vez su mirada fue la que se dirigió al río.

_"Lucha, Hinata. Como siempre lo has hecho."_ le había susurrado Ino hacía unos minutos. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Si Sasuke y ella tenían algún futuro, Hinata iba a luchar por ello. Se iba atrever a volar esperando, con el corazón, que él la siguiera. Que volaran juntos. Si Sasuke había hecho aquello de las escaleras, era por algo.

- Si Sasuke-kun pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿Desharía esto?…

Un silencio pasmoso se situó en ambos. Luego de unos instantes, Sasuke respondió.

- Sí… Esto, fue un error…- los ojos se Sasuke se perdieron en las estrellas lejanas.- Imagino que tú harías lo mismo…

- Yo… aquel día en la escalera… sería lo único que pediría cambiar…- declaró obteniendo la atención de Sasuke.

- Imagino que sería para abofetearme como me lo merecía, ¿no?.- Una sonrisa algo amarga se curvó en los labios de su "esposo".

Ella seguía inmersa en la visión del fluido que caminaba cuesta abajo del valle.

- No. Yo aceptaría a Sasuke-kun… me desharía de mi miedo y… lo besaría sin dudarlo.- dijo con sinceridad, sus mejillas como dos brazas ardientes.

El corazón de Sasuke dio una voltereta, súbitamente sus pulmones se habían vaciado.

- Tenía miedo… Sasuke-kun… Tengo miedo… De lo que me hacías sentir… de lo que siento.

- Hinata…

- Sé que no soy lo que esper-

La joven no terminó, un dedo de Sasuke acallaba sus labios.

- No digas más, onegai…

Ella lo miró acercarse. Una de sus manos recogió unos mechones poniéndolos tras sus orejas. Sasuke podía percibir en sus ojos cada cambio emocional que experimentaba su "esposa".

Sin creerlo Sasuke, sus brazos temblaban de tensión antes de abrazarla, al final dominó su nerviosismo rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Segura que esta vez, ¿Sí? – dijo él con un tono tan extrañamente juguetón que Hinata de no haber tenido tantos nervios se habría reído.

Ella sólo asintió. Antes de besarla él rozó sus labios, para luego mirarla a los ojos. Sasuke vio en ellos la emoción y la ansiedad que, estaba seguro, también tenían los suyos propios.

Su beso fue una mezcla de deseo y maravilla. Sasuke saboreó lentamente la boca de ella, tocándola, reprimiendo el impulso de introducir la lengua a fondo y hacerla gemir de pasión (como algunas veces había soñado). Él la sentía frágil en sus brazos. Las manos de Sasuke se movían lentas por la espalda y la cintura de Hinata. Las caricias de ella eran más leves, tímidas, como si tuviera que pensarlas antes de ponerlas en práctica. Aunque después de todo era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así.

Hinata tenía la sensación de estar volando o de flotar. Como si estuviera en una nube, en un lecho de plumas o en el agua de un mar cálido. Con los ojos cerrados Hinata sentía como Sasuke la besaba con una delicadeza y suavidad que le hacían desarrollar una sensación urgente de desear más. La muchacha pensó que se podía hacer adicta a los besos de su esposo.

Cientos de choquecitos eléctricos le jugueteaban a ella en la espalda, un calor que ascendente se situaba en su interior primero en el pecho, luego lo sintió bajar a su vientre. Ella se pegó más a él, atreviéndose a ahondar el beso, disfrutando de sentir la plenitud de su cuerpo fuerte en contacto pleno al de ella. Entonces Sasuke bajó la intensidad de todo aquello, separándose lentamente.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Pasa,… mi ansiosa esposa.- dijo jalando aire con avidez, ella estaba llena de rubor.- Que si no paramos esto, le vamos a dar un espectáculo al equipo diez…

- ¡Oh! Gomene…

- No te disculpes…- dijo acariciándole una mejilla.- Cuando estemos en casa… retomaremos el asunto.

La sonrisa que Sasuke le dedicó hizo que las lumbraradas en su cuerpo se encendieran de nuevo.

- Vamos…- dijo dándole la mano.

Llegaron a donde estaba el grupo. Choji dormitaba en un saco, Shikamaru enarcó una ceja al verlos llegar. Hinata estaba roja como una cereza. Ella entró a la tienda, Sasuke permaneció afuera.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿No dormirás tú?.- preguntó al ver que no entraba con ella.

- Lo haré aquí afuera.- Hinata apretó los labios.- No confió mucho en mi control contigo a mi lado y tan cerca, Hinata.- confesó sonriéndole de nuevo de aquella forma tan singular.

Hinata creyó que también se podía hacer adicta a esas sonrisas. La joven entró pero sabía que no iba a dormir, el saber que pronto volaría a inusitadas y nuevas alturas con Sasuke le provocaba una ansiedad y una necesidad interna como nunca había experimentado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. (Sé que debería estar en el sig. cap de SC pero esto lo tenía prometido)

Capitulo Final: **V**olando **C**ontigo. Publicacion: Lunes en la tarde. Adviertencia: Casi lemon.

**¡Gaby! Espero te esté gustando. ó.ò**


	2. Volando contigo

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía dedicada para _**f**lordezereso_: Gaby. *_*

**

* * *

**

****.Volando contigo.****

* * *

Muy en contrario de lo que había pensado Hinata, el sueño le había asaltado en algún punto de la noche. Entre sus pensamientos de cómo sería estar con Sasuke y la felicidad inmensa de saber que él también quería más que un simple matrimonio de apariencia, Morfeo sin previo aviso había llegado y robado sus pensamientos conscientes y ansiosos para cambiarlos por un relajante sueño del que tenía bastantes días no había podido disfrutar.

Sin embargo el recorrido final hasta Konoha se le antojó a Hinata interminable. Al fin, casi de noche, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos brillaron cuando divisaron a escasos metros las enormes puertas de la Villa. Sasuke miró de soslayo a la bonita joven de cabellos oscuros cuyo rostro estaba sonrosado. El muchacho escondió una sonrisa, preguntándose para sí, cómo Hinata podía haberse fijado en alguien como él.

_"Sasuke-kun no es como ningún chico que haya conocido. Sasuke-kun, me recuerda… a mí."_

Una fría noche de invierno, mientras miraban como pequeñas motas de nieve empezaban a caer, Hinata le había dicho aquello. Un rato después de aquella confesión ella se había mantenido callada y al final de la noche sólo le había sonreído. No de la manera que solían sonreírle las otras jóvenes, no como lo hacían Ino o Sakura, no. Lo de ella había sido espontáneo, sencillo… honesto. La compañía taciturna de Hinata a pesar de ser bastante simple tenía un sinfín de mensajes implícitos. Y esa grandiosa simplicidad que poseía ella era lo que más le había gustado a Sasuke.

- Ustedes pueden adelantarse, yo daré los datos de nuestro regreso en la entrada… - la voz de Choji llamó la atención de todos.-

- Y después te irás a la barbacoa, ¿No?- reclamó su compañera.

- ¡Muero de hambre, Ino!- contestó haciendo un puchero.

Ino escuchó eso y frunció la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos estaban entrando por las enormes puertas. Hinata sonrió cuando Choji mencionó a los ninjas del puesto que volvía todo el equipo diez y los "Uchiha". Nunca le gustó tanto su nueva posición.

- Al fin… - dijo Shikamaru soltando un bostezo al caminar por las callecillas empedradas.- Sólo entregaremos el reporte de la misión a Hokage-sama y podemos irnos.

- Ustedes pueden irse, no es necesario que vayamos todos...- comentó Sasuke a la rubia y a su esposa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán del equipo. Shikamaru con un gesto de ojos, le hizo saber que él estaba de acuerdo.

- Por mi está bien…- aceptó Ino. Hinata asintió. Mientras miraba a Sasuke, este le sonrió apenas, el gesto hizo que su casta esposa se sonrojara hasta las pestañas.

Las chicas les vieron dirigirse hacia el edificio de la Hokage. Hinata unió las manos llevándolas hacia su regazo, las luces de las calles le arrancaban destellos brillantes a sus ojos serenos; cerca de ella, Ino cruzada de brazos le miraba con gesto enternecido.

- Todo se solucionó, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió al tiempo que le sonreía a la rubia.

- Me alegro… - dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo.- Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas. ¡Diablos que necesito con urgencia un buen baño!- dijo emprendiendo el camino.

- Ino… Yo… - la rubia se detuvo al escucharla.-… Arigato.

-¡Oh! Vamos, yo no hice nada… Nos vemos,… señora Uchiha.- gritó Ino pícara alzando la mano. La morena se volvió una llama carmín.

Hinata caminó por las calles bulliciosas y alegres por el fin de semana. Pensó en lo dicho por Ino, ella también necesitaba de un buen baño, apuró el paso y se dio prisa en llegar a su casa.

Se deslizó con rapidez por la villa, en menos de un instante se encontraba en los territorios Uchiha. Entró a la casa y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Deslizó la puerta de su recámara, encaminándose directo hacia su armario, sacó ropa limpia y se metió a la regadera. Los nervios de nuevo la atacaban. Mientras el agua caía por su piel muchas preguntas desalentadoras le pululaban por la cabeza. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Si no alcanzaba la expectativa que Sasuke esperaba? ¿Y si lo decepcionaba? La chica alzó la cara queriendo que el chorro de agua se llevara sus dudas y tribulaciones.

Mientras lavaba la extensa mata de cabello negro pensaba que Sasuke representaba sus primeras veces en muchos aspectos. Su primer amor. El primero que le despertaba deseo. El beso que había compartido con él también había sido el primero ya que nunca antes había tenido semejante acercamiento similar con nadie. Y ahora iba a ser el primero con quien ella… el sólo pensarlo le desataba los nervios al máximo.

_"Cuando estemos en casa… retomaremos el asunto."_

Salió de la ducha en su bata de baño.

- ¡S-Sasuke-kun!- El sobresalto que experimentó al verlo parado junto a la ventana casi le había hecho gritar.

Llevaba su ropa de dormir, estaba completamente bañado, y sus ojos cuando la miraron despedían algo tan intenso, tan fuerte y sensual que a Hinata se le dispararon de nuevo los nervios.

- Tardaste mucho... - dijo absorbiendo su mirada.- Tuve que pelear para no entrar por ti…

- Yo creí que aún no,… es decir, pensé que tardarías más…

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pasos lentos, pausados. El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza inusual a cada tramo que avanzaba. La joven tragó con fuerza al verlo plantado frente a ella. Hinata juró por todo el cielo que Sasuke era tan bello como un dios. Con un suave movimiento, él llevó una de sus grandes manos a las largas mechas húmedas.

- Huele a fresas… me gustan las fresas... - dijo con un tono de voz profundo al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por el cuello blanco. El gesto le robó por segundos el oxigeno a ella.

- Sasuke-kun… yo…

- Hinata… ¿Sigues deseando esto? – ella agrandó los ojos pero no contestó.- Porque yo sí. Deseo más que nada en el mundo que suceda, tanto que temo asustarte…-

Desde aquel día en las escaleras Sasuke había alejado su orgullo para acercarse a ella y las cosas no había salido como lo esperaba pero ahora la situación se había tornado de otra índole. Sin embargo tenía la reserva de que ella de nuevo cambiara de opinión.

Hinata miró ansiosa a su esposo. El semblante de Sasuke se había vuelto algo gris, turbado, parecía tener dudas. Pero ella no. Ella estaba segura de lo que quería. Y lo quería a él, por entero, por completo. Una apenas percetible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata.

- Nunca podría asustarme de ti.- le tocó la mejilla con la mano. Fue un leve roce pero ella sintió la reacción que producía.- Así como nunca podrías alejarme de tu lado… Yo… te amo, Sasuke-kun, con todo el corazón.

Hinata fue testigo de cómo las facciones de su esposo pasaron de la zozobra a la sorpresa para terminar en una indudable relajación.

- ¿De verdad, Hinata?

Ella asintió. Acercándose poco a poco Hinata tomó su rostro entre las manos. Lo miró a los ojos y se puso de puntillas para rozarle los labios con un beso. Junto a su boca le susurró:

- Nunca había estado tan segura de nada en mi vida. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y deseo, Sasuke, sólo tú.

Durante una fracción de segundo él se quedó inmóvil. No quería moverse, ni respirar. Ella de verdad lo amaba.

- Eso… me halaga mucho señora Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que hacían despertar cientos de cosquilleos en el estomago de ella. Su mirada había cambiado, otra vez poseía ese semblante ardiente y feroz que le llenaba de lumbraradas todo el cuerpo.

- En este preciso momento, quisiera arrancarte esa bata y ver el cuerpo que me ha estado atormentando todas las noches. Quisiera besarte centímetro a centímetro, toda por entero…

- Eso me halaga mucho… esposo.- dijo ella.

Sasuke hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde que la había escuchado en el baño. La rodeó con los brazos, la apretó contra él y cubrió su boca con la suya. Volvió a saborear los labios de su esposa con un beso largo, lento y profundo que provocó un ardor en él y que le hizo creer que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control. Sintió como ella temblaba cuando profundizaba el beso, y supo que a pesar de que Hinata se había mostrado valiente, lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos le atemorizaba, así que dominándose un poco bajó de nuevo el ritmo.

Él llevó las manos a sus hombros mientras le rozaba los labios con lentitud, quería que ella se entregara, que le besara como lo había hecho hacía una noche. Cuando Sasuke no hizo intención de hacer nada más, Hinata suspiró y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- Me gusta – le susurró él junto a su boca

- ¿Qué? – dijo acariciándole los labios

- La forma en que me abrazas.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento de placer por la espalda y, aunque no lo había buscado, sus dedos algo temblorosos entraron por debajo de su camisa y acariciaron la piel desnuda. Se sobresaltó al hacerlo, pero no más que Sasuke.

- Eso… me gusta aun más.- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, la oreja con los labios.- También quiero tocarte así, Hinata. Piel con piel

Él deslizó las manos de la espalda hacia sus costados hasta que sus manos encontraron la redondez de sus senos. Sasuke sintió como ella se ponía tensa, pero mientras seguía besándola, calmándola y acariciándola, Hinata suspiró y se entregó a las maravillosas espirales de sensaciones nuevas que la recorrían. Incluso cuando notó cómo Sasuke le desataba la bata y la retiraba de su cuerpo, no protestó.

- Eres bellísima, Hinata…

- ¿De-de verdad? – atinó a decir

- Lo juro, cariño… Y me encanta lo que veo…- dijo sonriéndole con deseo.

Sasuke tomó sus senos en las manos con mucho cuidado y, cuando sus dedos ásperos por los años de constante entrenamiento le acariciaron la piel, Hinata contuvo el aliento. Su mirada se enturbió. Sensaciones que no había creído poseer se apoderaron de ella.

- Tienes la piel tan suave como la seda. Y unos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos. Me encanta mirarlos… me encanta mirarte.

Hinata apenas podía hablar por el nudo que sentia en la garganta.

- Yo… tengo mucho… calor… ¿T-tú… no?

- Sí…- contestó él al tiempo que hacía que ella tomara su camiseta y se la quitara. Sonrió al ver que apartaba un poco las manos de su desnudez.- Todavía tengo calor, Hinata. Pero no es por la ropa, es por ti. Por tus caricias… - él tomó una de sus manos y se la puso sobre el corazón.- Siente lo que me haces.

El corazón de Sasuke palpitaba con más fuerza que el de ella. Lo miró directo a los ojos, las lunas emitían un fulgor que Sasuke quería ver siempre que estuviera a su lado.

Sintiéndose más osada, Hinata desplegó las manos sobre su pecho y se deleitó con la libertad de poder acariciar aquella piel lisa y blanca y sus fuertes músculos. Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se volvieron atronadores, y Hinata sintió un estremecimiento de placer al saber que era ella la causa.

- Yo… apenas puedo respirar.- dijo. Sasuke sonrió.

- A mí… me pasa igual. – tomó la mano de Hinata, se la llevó a los labios y ella sintió cómo respiraba en pequeños jadeos.

Hinata mantuvo la mano sobre el rostro de Sasuke, y disfrutó de poder recorrer con los dedos la curva de sus labios, la mandíbula fuerte y solida.

Sin esperar más Sasuke la levantó en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama. Después terminó de desnudarse y dejó la ropa en el suelo, junto a la bata de ella. Volvió a besarla, haciendo que ella suspirara de nueva cuenta. Sintió cierta ternura al notar como ella se sobresaltaba al sentir su erección bastante dura sobre sus suaves muslos.

- Tranquila…

- Yo… esto no sé si… lo haré bien…

- Todo estará bien…

Ella apenas asintió. Quería volar, más allá de todo y hacerlo junto a él. Juntos.

Sasuke comenzó a besarle de nuevo, mientras deslizaba por todo el cuerpo femenino sus manos palpando y encontrando puntos que provocaban reacciones en su esposa. Después comenzó un camino de besos por su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos. Acercó sus labios a ellos, los mordisqueó y lamió hasta que los suspiros de ella se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos de placer. Ella se aferraba a las sabanas, arqueándose hacia él, pero Sasuke se contenía, la empujaba poco a poco hasta el borde de la locura.

Hinata se resistía, por temor a aquel placer tan próximo al dolor. Por temor a la terrible necesidad que crecía en su interior. Una necesidad que le hacía temblar, arquearse, ponerse rígida. Sasuke encontró el centro de su deseo, ardiente y húmedo, y con sus dedos la catapultó a las alturas sin darle tiempo a pensar, para prepararse.

- ¡S-Sasuke!…

Hinata sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, vibraba y explotaba. Gimió al alcanzar el éxtasis y luego cayó, inerme sobre las sabanas, atónita por las sensaciones que todavía la recorrían.

Para Sasuke fue una maravilla verla, ella olvidaba sus miedos y se entregaba por él a ese intenso placer. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y casi se cegaban de pasión. Él ya no podía esperar más. Aquella enorme necesidad, tanto tiempo frenada, era una bestia que luchaba por liberarse. La había mantenido encadenada por mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado se posicionó en ella, cuando la penetró, rompiendo la barrera de su inocencia, vio como cerraba los ojos y sus facciones se contraían. Después abrió de a poco los ojos, mirando los suyos. Sasuke aún notó el dolor reflejado en ellos y sintió una punzada de angustia. Rogaba no haber sido demasiado brusco. Pero pareciendo que ella quisiera calmarlo le abrazó.

Él permaneció quieto esperando que el interior se relajara. Se esforzó por moverse despacio, por embestirla de forma controlada. Y sintió un enorme alivio al ver el deseo y la pasión de nuevo en ella.

El movimiento en su interior hizo que Hinata mordiera uno de sus labios, al principio había dolido pero ahora, ese molesto dolor parecía haberse desvanecido para dar paso a un insospechado placer. Un placer nuevo e intenso que la tomó por sorpresa. A cada embestida, se producía una deliciosa fricción en su interior que desataba miles de placenteras sensaciones. Ella se incorporó un poco, envolvió sus piernas en torno a él, rodeándole por completo queriéndole sentir más adentro. Se quedó mirando aquellos increíbles ojos negros y, por primera vez, no tuvo miedo de que lo que él vería reflejado en ellos.

- Sasuke… te amo.

Él escuchó esa voz ronca, suave, increíblemente sensual pero tan sincera qué pensó que era lo mejor que sus oídos podrían escuchar jamás. Él respondió sellando sus palabras con un beso.

Ella empezó a moverse con él, a elevarse con él. Había tanta fuerza dentro de ella,… y energía, una energía que la impulsaba cada vez más alto y más rápido. Hinata logró notar los estremecimientos que se apoderaron de él al mismo tiempo que ella alcanzaba un cielo hermoso y estallaba en placer. Al fin lo habían hecho, lo habían hecho juntos. Saltado de la cima de la montaña y volado.

Yacieron un buen rato unidos, respirando de forma entrecortada, con los corazones desbocados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí.- a ella le resultaba imposible decir algo más. Sentia un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Y no quería hacer el ridículo llorando.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Hinata movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Estás llorando, Hinata?

- N-No…- parpadeó con fuerza sintiéndose mortificada cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sasuke acercó sus labios a aquel punto.

- Esta mojada y sabe a sal, ¿Segura que no es una lágrima? – dijo en ese raro tono juguetón. Ella sonrió con timidez

- Está bien… pero no sé por qué lloro. Todo fue tan maravilloso… sentí como si estuviera… volando.

- ¿Volando, eh? – enarcó una ceja. Ella se sonrojó.- Sí, lo ha sido… hemos volado juntos.

- Eh… estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

- Muy bien… pero podríamos practicar mucho hasta volverlo… Excelente.- dijo con un brillito delicioso en los ojos.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar. Al parecer la joven aun no sabía hasta que punto a su esposo le gustaba sorprenderla para provocarle esos sonrojos.

- Te amo Hinata…. Y siempre quisiera volar contigo.

Hinata ganó más rubor, pero alejando sus miedos acercó a su esposo a ella, lo besó con dulzura y deseo renovado, queriendo iniciar con eso un nuevo vuelo a su lado. Los brazos de Sasuke la envolvieron otra vez y otra de esas sonrisas exclusivas para ella volvió a aparecer.

La vida de los Uchiha parecía ahora un hermoso cielo azul, en donde ambos, en completa armonía desplegaban sus alas al unísono en un vuelo a la felicidad. Él había hecho a un lado su orgullo, ella su miedo y las cosas para ambos no podrían haber resultado mejor.

_**.Fin.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer. **Gaby**, espero te haya gustado. Fue con mucho cariño.

Besos a UchihaHinataChan (^3^), Amy (*3*), Pazzy (*3*) y layill (^3^).

Hasta pronto.


End file.
